


ART for The Straw Man Fallacy

by kjanddean



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Digital Painting, Kilts, M/M, Paganism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, John, and their happy ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART for The Straw Man Fallacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vulgarweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Straw Man Fallacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549517) by [Vulgarweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/pseuds/Vulgarweed). 



[tumblr post](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/108772347353/art-for-the-straw-man-fallacy-i-hope-i-got-most)

[LJ](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/40806.html)

(click on pic for bigger - and non-blurry o.O - version!)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/92063/92063_original.jpg)

 


End file.
